La manera en que me haces sentir
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Son los pensamientos de Harry sobre cierta persona de pelo castaño...


Soy Hibari nuevamente, espero que les guste este otro One-shot la verdad ni idea de cómo salio, bueno…si se como salio, estaba escuchando un tema de **Feeder _Just the way Im feeling_**mientras estaba haciendo un trabajo me vino la inspiración, bueno espero que les guste y que no me tiren tomatazos por si no les gusta, y si lo hacen avisen así me coloco mi supertraje anti tomatazos. Si pueden dejen algún review dejando su opinión, que sea buena o mala la leere de todos modos para mejorar, sin mas antes de dejarles la historia les dejo una pequeña aclaración, este seria un fic desde el punto de vista de Harry, son sus pensamientos, no se preocupen que no contiene ningún spoiler del sexto libro por si queda algún alma valiente con deseos de "sorprenderse" al leerlo cuando salga en español, en realidad puede tomarse como quiera ya que no tiene mayor relevancia el año ni los sucesos.

Disclaimer: los personajes le corresponden a su autora la Señora Rowling así que por mas que no nos guste la manera en que los desarrollo en este ultimo libro, no deben encabronarse y querer hacerle cosas para nada placenteras (como se que muchos incluyéndome han sentido cuando leyeron el sexto libro), ustedes también pueden tener un hijo igual así que algo de respeto (la pobre mujer no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así jejeje). Ahora si, los personajes son completamente de esta señora, para la mala suerte de ellos, yo solo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro porque me hundiría peor que el Titanic en una guerra de abogados si intentara cobrar por ellos asi que no me enjuicien que si no no llego a fin de mes...

_**La manera en que me haces sentir**_

Quererte o no quererte…lo descubrí recién ahora…hace poco me encontré sintiendo esto… sintiendo que puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos, me haces sentir como si fuera…no tengo palabras realmente para expresarlo…

Pero pese a que siento que el momento se esta acercando no puedo evitarlo…ni quiero…Salgo hacia los terrenos para respirar algo de aire puro que me ayude a encontrar algunas respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se generaron en mi y que eres la causa de la totalidad de ellas y sintiendo que si sigo así…la verdad, ya no se como sentirme…

Los terrenos están casi vacíos, casi nadie se encuentra en ellos, siento la brisa del viento rozar mi rostro como si me llamara a que hiciera algo, es un extraño sentimiento…observo que en la lejanía hay alguien mas acompañándome involuntariamente en los terrenos, camino en dirección hacia la otra persona que evita que sea la soledad completa lo que defina los terrenos, camino sin un verdadero objetivo y sin saber bien el porque lo hago, pero la fria brisa me impulsa a hacerlo, es algo bastante raro a la vez que puedo sentir y no se como, no me preguntes como, que son las nubes las que se están intentando posar sobre ti, ya que recién caigo en cuenta que estas afuera sentada en el pasto, que eres tu quien también acompaña la soledad de los terrenos este dia. Las nubes se acercan y te veo observarlas, cierras tus ojos tal vez pensando en algún lugar nuevo… algún paraíso que solo tu cabeza puede imaginar y disfrutar ahora, como quisiera formar parte de tus fantasías…

No quiero perder este sentimiento, no ahora que lo he descubierto finalmente, aunque me duela internamente seguiré a tu lado, para poder sentir como si estuviera por encima de las nubes cuando veo tu mirar sobre mi, así me haces sentir, es la manera en que me haces sentir…

Tan diferentes somos en algunos aspectos que me confundo y quiero caer de rodillas, pero me encuentro que no puedo salir y que realmente no quiero salir de lo que todo esto quiere decir, te siento cerca y tan lejos, tantos sentimientos me confunden…eres tu quien me confunde…?

Noto que te mueves, no reparas aun en mi presencia cada vez más cerca de la tuya…me sigo acercando hacia el espacio que ocupas, siempre a la expectativa...

Quererte…encontré finalmente aquel sentimiento, y es una de las razones por las que me siento nuevamente sobre las nubes, esperando a que me mires y soñar con que podamos los dos estar sobre la misma nube, es una de las maneras que me haces sentir…

Y también siento que caigo diez millas bajo el suelo, es la manera que me siento al recordar que no te tengo a mi lado como quisiera, puedo sentirme en las nube mas alta solo con que me refleje por unos momentos en tus ojos y caer rápidamente al mas profundo hoyo cuando te apartas, dime por favor como es que lo haces…que es lo que tienes que me hace sentir así? que manera puedo encontrar para que no duela la caída cuando te alejas? Tendria que intentar deshacerme de este sentimiento? Pero cada vez que estas cerca me elevo mas allá de los cielos, pero apenas desapareces...caigo irremediablemente...y me duele…

Finalmente notas mi presencia aunque no emito ningún ruido, a cada paso que daba evitaba el hacer sonido alguno, tal vez inconcientemente para disfrutar observarte mientras te pierdes en tu propio paraíso, en tu fantasía, fantasía de la que quiero formar parte tan fervientemente que también duele…

Cierro los ojos al notar como me elevo otra vez, tus ojos se posan en los míos y me elevo, me siento a tu lado sin mediar palabra, controlando lo mas que pueda la cantidad de cosas que me haces sentir, pero otra vez pasa, me doy de bruces contra el suelo cuando siento que desvías tu mirada, ahora observas algun punto alejado del otro lado del lago, definitivamente soy un adicto a tus ojos y a tu mirada, me siento sangrar por dentro y caer diez millas bajo el suelo, solo porque no me miras, tan confundido es que me tienes, hace unos momentos solo quería admirarte mientras te perdías en tu mundo, pero en cuanto posaste tus ojos sobre los míos no puedo evitar sentir el efecto de querer ser la única persona que se pierda en ellos, desde hace mucho tiempo que me lo repito constantemente y no veo la manera de salir de esto, aunque realmente no quiero…no quiero dejar de sentir lo que me haces sentir con solo mirarme…no quiero dejar de quererte…

Ahora quiero gritar sobre la torre mas alta del castillo, acabas de voltear a verme otra vez, no puedo evitar sonreír ante lo nuevo que descubro de ti a cada momento, nunca me voy a cansar de notar cosas nuevas cada ves que te miro, cada vez que te observo…

Cierro los ojos para imaginar un mundo donde no soy quien soy, donde no tengo aquella marca encima, ahora soy yo quien se pierde en fantasías, fantasías donde tu y yo somos la pareja perfecta, me pierdo en mi propio mundo mientras siento nuevamente la brisa fría del viento, tan sumido estoy en mis ilusiones sobre nosotros dos que apenas siento que te acercas, solo cuando tu mano se cierra sobre la mía en búsqueda de calor es que caigo en cuenta, y vuelvo a elevarme…

Siento que me elevo cada vez mas y quiero llevarte conmigo, noto el brillo de tus ojos, siento como las nubes se posan sobre nosotros totalmente, opacando un poco la luz del sol, pero no dura mucho, las nubes deciden irse de encima tuyo, debieron darse cuenta que pese a todo intento que hagan no podrán quitarte tu resplandor, tu eterno fulgor…te veo cerrar los ojos y la luz nuevamente te ilumina, no sueltas mi mano y me haces elevarme otra vez, solamente esperando que me veas, me haces sentir tantas cosas…

Sin darme cuenta suelto un suspiro que estaba reteniendo, no puedo dejar de mirarte, te observo mientras tienes cerrados tu ojos y caigo otra vez, tengo la insoportable sensación de querer que me observes, tengo ganas de verme reflejado en tu mirar como tantas otras veces…

Tu mano esta encerrada en la mía, como fue que pasamos así, no lo se, pero no me interesa saberlo, de esta forma estoy seguro de retenerte todo lo que quiera, de esta manera tengo la oportunidad de no dejarte escapar tan fácilmente, de esta manera puedo robarte un poco más de tu tiempo para que estes a mi lado, así me estas haciendo sentir…como si fuera un ladrón cuyo botín es solamente el estar a cerca tuyo la mayor parte del tiempo que pueda…

Pero recuerdo que caigo tan duro a veces que duele demasiadoo, comienzo a sangrar internamente, cada vez que te alejas de mi o cada vez que te siento en peligro, cada vez que no te siento cerca… sangro tanto por dentro a causa de la caída, a causa del dolor, pero solamente con verte sonreír quedo totalmente cicatrizado esperando por ti, esperando a que nuevamente vuelvas a elevarme aunque luego irremediablemente vuelva a dolerme la caída, de esa forma me haces sentir…

Hay días en que pienso y me pregunto ¿seria mejor perder este sentimiento? duele tanto a veces que se hace insoportable, pero luego te observo y vuelves a elevarme, y cada palabra anteriormente pensada queda desechada al olvido, es tan confuso que a veces quedo sin aliento, me falta el aire y no puedo respirar me veo pensando en salir, pero no me veo haciéndolo, es mas, me quedo esperándote para que me vuelvas a hacer sentir lo que me haces sentir cuando me reflejo en tu mirar…

Mi mundo de fantasía se ve apagado de mi mente por unos momentos, siento tu mano acariciar la mía mientras vemos alejarse a las nubes, volteo a verte y cierro los ojos reteniendo un suspiro al notar el brillo de tus ojos, no puedo a veces conmigo mismo, el brillo es tan potente en este momento que me ciega por completo, no se que tienes y como haces para hacerme sentir así, te siento moverte levemente de tu posición, mi mano se siente fría cuando noto que la sueltas, ¿como fue que esta vez llegamos a esta posición, nuevamente no lo se hubiera preferido tener tu mano entre las mías, ser yo quien las retenga solo para no dejarte ir, abro los ojos y te observo, estas brillando y me haces sentir un cosquilleo tan extraño en el cuerpo, tan sutil y placentero que quiero seguir deleitándolo, noto que me sigues observando, como nos seguimos mirando, la noción del tiempo se ha escapado de nuestras manos, si por mi fuera no me iría nunca de este lugar…nunca de tu lado…

Te veo sonreír levemente, advierto que algo te inquieta, inconcientemente te sonrió de forma automática, siempre sacas lo mejor de mí, no importa donde estemos y en la situación en la que nos encontremos, eso es lo que siempre logras con tan solo mirarme, puedo sonreír a tu lado, siempre puedo sonreír a tu lado…

Te observo acercarte un poco más a mi, una fría brisa nos golpea otra vez, parece que el sol no es suficiente, pero mientras estés a mi lado eres la única calidez que necesito, te noto cada vez mas cerca y ya no se como me siento, tantos sentimientos me sobrepasan, me confunden…

Te veo observar las nubes una vez más, y caigo otra vez diez pies bajo el suelo al ver que ya no me reflejo en tus ojos, como siempre me encuentro estando a la expectativa de que vuelvas a mirarme, cierras tus ojos antes de voltear hacia mí y….

Siento que me elevo, siento tanto que no puedo expresarlo…siento tocar el cielo, tus labios están posándose sobre los míos y me elevo cada vez mas alto, estuve tanto tiempo esperando por ti…ahora solo quiero quedarme en la nube mas alta a la que me has llevado y no bajar, quiero quedarme ahí contigo y no pienso salir de esto ni aunque encuentre una salida, es la manera en que me haces sentir, te quiero y lo seguiré haciendo porque contigo he encontrado el verdadero significado a esa palabra, es la manera en que me haces sentir, a tu lado siempre encuentro el verdadero significado de las cosas…

-Te amo Hermione…-le susurro mientras ella retira unos mechones de mi frente dando paso a que se vea aquella cicatriz-eso es lo que me haces sentir…-

Fin


End file.
